


Clue, Inuyasha edition

by c9nightingale, NikkiS71



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Inucest, Multi, Murder, Mystery, OOC, Who-Done-It, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiS71/pseuds/NikkiS71
Summary: A New story by NikkiS71 and Gayle NightingaleBased on a prompt from Inucestlover on TUMBLRPrompt: Murder Mystery Edition!Everyone is stuck inside Sesshomaru’s mansion during a tremendous storm. While everyone is having dinner Rin leaves to go use the bathroom. At the main entrance she discover a dead body and lets out a high pitch scream!Yaoi.
Relationships: Bankotsu/Kanna, InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Rin Comes Home

Chapter one

Rin comes home.

It was a beautiful afternoon when Rin arrived at her father’s home. The roses she had planted were all in blossom. They were beautiful. She looked about her and noticed the gardeners had taken her advice and added supplements to the soil around the roses. The roses burst with health. Rin stopped to smell them. She smiled as she recalled her childhood and her stoic father. ‘All I had to do was just ask his permission and he would have let me plant the entire yard in flowers. I’m secretly glad Jaken stopped me from planting the whole yard. This garden is beautiful.’ She reached out and touched a rose petal and cherished the soft texture. She plucked one and put it in her pocket. ‘I’ll use it in my apartment to make it smell like home.’

Standing and facing the building she steadied herself to face her father. She loved the man, but his recent antics had driven her to move out. He had become more and more withdrawn. When she asked, he wouldn’t say and finally when she threatened to move out into an apartment with a friend, he just waved a hand and left. That was the last time he spoke to her.

It nearly broke her heart.

As she reflected she realized her father became withdrawn around the time Uncle Inuyasha left without a word. She missed her uncle too. Jaken had told her he had become a pilot and was flying all of the world. She never knew he wanted to be a pilot and travel. They used to hang out together reading books in the master library. Maybe some story had made him interested in traveling. Maybe she could ask him if he came today.

When Jaken called to say that Lord Sesshomaru was hosting a party and she was invited, Rin had hope that her father was opening up again. She could hardly wait for this day. Fact was she was actually early. Father wouldn’t mind, would he? She trembled as she walked to the big imposing front doors.

‘I used to live here. Do I knock? Or just walk in?’ Rin contemplated. Deciding knocking was the best idea she started to lift the heavy brass dog knocker just as Myoga the butler opened the door.

“Greetings Lady Rin! Welcome home.” Myoga bowed properly and using his free arm waved her into the grand foyer.

“Myoga!” she cried out as she grabbed the old man in a hug, “How good it is to see you!”

Rin released her hug on the butler who was speechless with joy as he quickly straightened his coat.

“How’s Shoga? Is she cooking up some wonderful food for us?” 

Myoga ushered her in the house.

The grand foyer was as lovely as always. Sparkling marble floors, a magnificent chandelier, twin broad staircases rising to the second floor, and a large portrait of Grandfather Toga smiling benevolently on all who entered. 

Rin loved that portrait. She had often wondered if Grandpa Toga really beamed like that in real life. She wanted to believe it was so. 

“My Lady,” the butler continued, “allow me to take you coat. Please seat yourself in the sitting room. I shall bring you some of my mate’s fares and some lovely floral tea.” Myoga reached out for the garment.

“Oh, please Myoga, may I take my tea in the sunroom? It’s so much brighter and happier there.” Rin started to step toward the sunroom.

“The Master wants you to go to the formal sitting room,” the old butler replied stopping her in mid step. His arms still reached out for Rin’s coat. Then he added quietly, “It was your mother Sara’s favorite room.”

Rin passed her bright yellow coat to Myoga and stepped through the marble foyer, her shoes making a click, click sound that echoed in the empty area. As she scanned the foyer, she noticed none of the décor had changed. Two large stained-glass panes surround the large wooden front doors. They were accented by elegant pieces of art and classic sculptures that lined the front of the house. To her left was the master’s office and library. The intricate hand carved wooden doors were slid shut. Rin wondered if Father was there but decided it would be best to follow Myoga’s instruction and go into the formal sitting room. 

She watched Myoga walk through the wide hallway under the great stairs. He was going to the kitchen to get her tea. The guest bathroom was in the hallway. When Rin was a child, she had wondered why they needed so many bathrooms, but Shoga and Kaede, the maid, told her it was for when Lord Toga and Lady Izayoi had had parties. The maid and cook would get dreamy-eyed and talk of the glorious parties they prepared for her grandparents, of all the people in fancy dress clothes and the merriment that echoed through the house. Rin enjoyed those stories. Sometimes she pretended she was there, and she would twirl and dance on the marble floor of the great foyer under the sparkling chandelier.

Gliding as though dancing, she entered the formal sitting room. Although it was a pretty space, it was too stuffy, definitely not her preferred location. However, it was her mother’s favorite place. Her father had told her many stories of how her mother had spent many hours in that little room, playing her flute or doing needlepoint. The stories made Rin long for what she had missed. As a child when she asked her father where her mother was he would get choked up and change subjects. Uncle Inuyasha was the first to tell her that her mother had died in childbirth. 

Specifically, Rin thought the room was too formal and too dainty. She was always afraid she would spill something on the furniture. She looked about to find a chair. She looked at the fine woodwork and delicate needlework pieces as she walked slowly about the room, her fingertips trailed across the back of the woodwork.

By the time she found a chair to sit in Myoga had returned with the tea and fresh berry scone. She started to stand and retrieve the tray from him, but he insisted he serve her.

“Sorry, Myoga. I’m not used to having people serve me anymore,” Rin smiled bashfully.

“Allow an old servant the joy of serving someone, my dear. It brings all of us great joy to see you in the manse again,” the old man sniffed as his emotions started to overwhelm him. 

Rin inhaled the odor of the tea. “Delightful! Please tell Shoga. And I really would like to say hello to her and Kaede while I’m here. Would that be okay?”

Myoga’s eyes opened wide, tears glistening as they gathered at the lower lids.

“It would be our greatest pleasure, my lady,” he turned and dashed off, a handkerchief magically appearing from his sleeve as he dabbed his eyes.

When Myoga was gone, Rin turned her focus back on the room and her tea. The manse was quiet except for the large clock in the sitting room. Rin sipped her tea and nibbled her scone. She spied her mother’s flute which brought up another memory. 

She was six when she tried to play the instrument. It was hard to blow air and make a sound, but when she finally succeeded she was proud of herself. Multiple footsteps came running at the sound. Rin looked up from the flute smiling only to see the horror-stricken faces of the staff and the sad look on her father’s face. Even Uncle Inuyasha seemed sad, but he grabbed her father’s arm and led him away whispering to him the whole time. She never touched it again. She looked at something else.

Time seemed to crawl.

Rin shifted uneasily in her chair.

“I wonder who else is coming?” She asked. “And where is Jaken? Maybe he’ll tell me what’s going on.”

***------***


	2. Other Visitors Arrive

Chapter Two

Other visitors arrive

Rin finished her tea. As she walked through the hallway to take her cup and plate to the kitchen, she heard several voices chatting in excitement. She paused to listen.

“Myoga dear, is it true? Has our sweet little mistress come home?” Shoga asked, excitement clear in her tone. Then the sound of her voice changed. Turning to her ditzy husband and tapping her foot, she put her hands on her hips and scrutinized him. 

“You been dipping in the master's fine sake, haven’t you? That’s what happened the last time you imagined her!” 

Myoga frowned in indignation. Puffing himself up, he looked her square in her doubting eyes.

“No, dear Shoga-chan. I have not been in the sake! Well, at least not today, anyway. But it is true. The young miss is home.”

Shoga snorted and returned to Kaede’s side to help put up the groceries. They had just returned from their shopping trip. 

While Shoga was talking to Myoga, Jaken and Kaede had started unpacking the bags. As Jaken checked over the lists of items that were bought and the receipts, he glanced at the warring couple. “What Myoga said is quite true, Shoga. Our little Rin has come home. She is currently within her mother's study, enjoying some light refreshments,” he continued to go over the items. “Although, we can't very well call her “little” anymore. She has grown into a fine young lady!” He smiled warmly.

Going about her own tasks, Kaede chuckled quietly as she listened. “Come now, Mr. Jaken. You and Mr. Myoga haven't been able to call Miss Rin “little” since that blessed child turned ten!” Both men pouted as Shoga joined her friend and coworker in a laugh.

“Shut it, you old bag! I'll have none of your lip, thank you.” He mumbled. 

Kaede poked her tongue out at him, then smiling she returned to her tasks. 

The great grandfather clock in the foyer sounded. As the clock chimed two pm, Kaede paused again. “Our Master's guests should be arriving very soon.” 

She turned to Jaken.

“Jaken. Master gave you the guest list, but you failed to tell us who is coming.” 

Her words caught the attention of the other adults, and the curious ear near the kitchen door. 

“Who is coming this weekend? Other than Rin and Naraku-sama, neither you nor the master said a word beyond “ _expect the mansion to be filled”_.”

Shaking his head, Jaken told her that their lord gave strict instructions not to say a word. 

Myoga piped in, “well, I didn't see all the names on his list, but I did see one name... “ 

Rin pressed her ear to the door, but was unable to hear anymore, past Jaken's sputtering and the ladies gasps of surprise. 

“Are you absolutely sure Myoga,” questioned Kaede imploringly. 

“Ooh! To finally see that face! I pray it to be true,” sobbed Shoga.

‘Who were they talking about? Who had father invited?’ Rin wondered as she prepared to enter the kitchen.

The front door opened with a whish and a number of voices echoed in the grand foyer as they talked over each other. Rin turned quickly to observe who had caused such a commotion.

An old man in a wheelchair waved his hands around like they were boneless tentacles. “Stop fussing over me, Kagura. My nurse knows what I want!” His voice warbled and was weak, but Rin could tell once upon a time he could bark out orders. Looking to his youngest, he scolded, "Kanna! I will have NONE of your mouth, am I clear young lady? While you are in the house of Takahashi, you both WILL behave!" His words received a quiet apology from both women. 

Rin tried not to stare but her curiosity was stirred. In the middle of the grand foyer stood a beautiful woman wearing a stylish hat made of feathers. She appeared remorseful. She bent to talk to the older man in the wheelchair. Rin heard him call her “Kagura”. At their side was a young man in a nursing uniform who appeared to be a personal nurse to the man. The other young woman was dainty and pale, but emotionless. Kanna scanned the room, appraising the décor. Her emotionless face morphed to an expression of disgust. Clearly she didn’t approve.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. This much wealth and such tacky art. Really Kagura, hope your fiancé has some redeeming characteristics because decorating isn’t his thing.”

“Kanna, not now.” Kagura turned to her father. “Daddy, I’m sorry, but I worry about you.”

The old man patted her hand. “Look up there. That’s a portrait of my good friend Toga. God rest his soul. Best friend this old man ever had.”

At his command all the members of his party looked up at the portrait over the dual staircases.

Just then the younger woman Kanna noticed Rin in the doorway under the portrait. 

“And just WHO are you! If you are the help, get to helping!”

Rin blinked in shock.

A stranger in her house was asking who she was and then ordering her to serve her! 

Myoga, having heard voices in the great hall, came running with Shoga behind him. They stopped short seeing Rin standing there. Shoga was the first to react. With a teary-eyed cry of joy, she engulfed Rin in a tight hug, nearly crushing the poor girl. “Ooh! Rin-chan! Our little baby Rin-chan has come home!” She exclaimed, holding the girl at arm’s length for a moment, then crushing the girl again. “Look, Myoga dear! Our little lady has come home!”

“Yes, Shoga-chan, she has. But, if you don't turn the child loose, you will smother her.” Myoga scolded lightly as he watched Rin struggle to breathe. 

Embarrassed by her behavior, Shoga released Rin. “I'm so sorry young miss! Please forgive me!”

“Ha Ha Ha! There's nothing to forgive, Grandma Shoga. I've missed you too”, Rin embraced the older woman. “I'm home!”

The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat caught their attention. “How long do you intend to leave us standing here unattended”, demanded an annoyed Kanna. Turning to her sister, she sneered rudely. “First order of business when you and Sesshomaru marry, should be to sack the staff,” Turning back, she pointed a manicured finger at Rin, “Starting with that one!”

Having had enough of the girl’s bad attitude, Rin was about to give the girl a piece of her mind when Myoga interrupted.

“My lady, allow me,” he gushed. “We have been waiting on your arrival. Lady Kanna, Lady Kagura, Lord Naraku, let me introduce you to Lady Rin Takahashi, my Lord’s daughter.”

Kanna gasped, covering her mouth. 

For a second Rin thought she might apologize.

However, Kanna turned to her sister. With an accusing tone she challenged, “You never told me he had children! Did you know Daddy?”

Kagura, however, had better manners. She walked over to Rin and curtsied.

“Hello Lady Rin. Please call me Kagura. I’ll be marrying your father next month.”

Rin, although shocked, smiled politely and returned the curtsy. 

“I look forward to getting to know you.”

Kagura took control of the situation and made the introductions.

“My sister—Kanna,” Kagura pointed to Kanna, her face blank of emotion.

Kanna returned the blank stare. She turned toward Rin and nodded briefly but remained speechless.

“My father – Naraku,” Kagura waved her arm to the man in the wheelchair. She smiled as she caught her father’s eye. He winked at her affectionately.

The nurse rolled Naraku over closer to Rin.

“Why I see my old friend Toga in your eyes. What a delight to see those eyes again! Come sit with me and tell me of yourself, child. I adored your grandfather. Such a good friend.”

Rin led the small group back into the formal sitting room. Her etiquette lessons came back to the forefront of her mind and she skillfully engaged the older man in a conversation about the old days.

A few minutes later, the door chimes rang. Myoga welcomed more people into the grand foyer. Soon they all had drinks and snacks and were mingling in the sitting room. Rin noticed Kanna seemed bored and started to make her way to talk to her when the door chimes rang again. A deep voice was heard and suddenly life returned to Kanna’s face. She rushed to the door and grabbed the arm of the newcomer.

“Bankotsu, Darling!” She pecked his cheek and blushed. “I missed you so much. Time drug on tediously until you arrived.”

Rin schooled her face. ‘Drama queen! You haven’t been here more than 20 minutes and you’ve insulted our house, my mother and grandmother’s taste in décor, ordered me about and complained about our hospitality!’

Bankotsu walked into the sitting room with Kanna on his arm and his twin brother Jakotsu on his other side.

“Hey Bank! Good to see you! It’s been too long. Come, talk with us.”

A group of thirty-something-year-olds called Bankotsu to their side. Jakotsu and Kanna trailed after him.

Miroku and Sango patted Bankotsu on the shoulder, congratulating him on his promotion. They also teased him about being in so many articles in the business section of the news especially since he used to be the star of the sports section. As the friends caught up Rin found out that Miroku, Sango, Kagome and her Uncle Inuyasha had all been in the same class at high school. Her father, Bankotsu, and his twin Jakotsu had all been in the class ahead of them. All of them had been together on the soccer/football team. Bankotsu had been the team captain. As time rolled on many mischievous high school anecdotes came to light. At one point, Bankotsu gritted his teeth when one particular roguish event was revealed but Naraku laughed.

“That’s why I promoted you, boy. I like those ballsy moves!” He started laughing but it quickly turned into a coughing fit and his nurse pulled him out of the crowd to give him a hit off his inhaler. It was several moments before they returned to the party.

A number of other conversations filled the room, the reunions joyous, the introductions completed.

As Rin looked around the crowd, her mind wandered. 

‘Where was Father?’

***------***


	3. Inuyasha Comes Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the Subscribe button. :)

Chapter Three

Inuyasha Comes Home

It was much later in the afternoon that InuYasha arrived at the mansion. As his jeep drove through the ancient double doors of the wrought-iron gate his mind wandered. He could have skipped this weekend thing entirely by just changing the time he flew his mission. As senior pilot he had the pick of the schedule. No one would have known. 

He would have. He wasn’t a coward. Granted he had actually hoped the flight would be delayed.

He took a deep breath and threw back his shoulders. He was going to face his demon this weekend. 

The flight went perfect. He had arrived at the airport, picked up Kagome and come straight here. Dressed in his flight uniform, his hair held in a neat low ponytail, his suit coat buttoned and pressed, he looked debonaire, dashing and confident. 

Internally, however, his butterflies were having butterflies.

He pulled up in the portico in front of the mansion and stepped out of his old beat-up jeep wrangler. It was his “airporter,” a title for old vehicles pilots chose to drive to work and leave out in the weather for days on end. He drove the ugly old jeep to the beautiful old mansion as a statement to his brother. He left the keys in the ignition for the gardener or valet, whoever his brother had kept on staff. Inuyasha retrieved his luggage from the back. His mind wandered.

‘Fifteen years. Fifteen whole years. This place has hardly changed at all. I wonder if it's been long enough. So much has happened. Was it a mistake to come back now, after all this time? I guess I really didn’t have a choice according to Jaken. How will it be seeing...him? Maybe coming back is a mistake.’

A deep sigh left him as he turned to look upon his childhood home. His mind began to wonder back into the dark recesses. 

_The great doors flung wide open as two young boys ran out of them. Laughing freely as the younger chased after his beloved big brother._

_'Aniki San! Aniki San! Wait fo' me!'_

_The older turned and caught him before the younger could run into him. 'Don't worry, otouto. Your Aniki will NEVER leave you behind.' Swinging the young boy up in the air, he carried him to the car that had been waiting for them. From the doorway, a dark-haired beauty stood smiling at them. She was joined by her tall roguishly handsome husband._

_“Have a good day, dearest. Call me if InuYasha starts up, I'll come get him.”_

_A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest. “My love, what kind of businessman would I be, if I let a toddler rattle me?” He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. “Besides, Sesshomaru has always been the best way to calm our Inu-chan down. That boy will do ANYTHING Sesshomaru says. Later.”_

Inuyasha reached into his inside breast pocket and pulled out a well-worn envelope. He looked at it and then clutched it tightly in his hand. It was browned from sweat and grime. He had tried to throw it away many times only to retrieve it from the trash. Today, though, he was going to throw it at Sesshomaru and be done with him. His heart beat hard in his chest.

He continued staring at the front doors.

Kagome, his best friend, had met him at the airport and offered to keep him company. She had been his friend from their early teens, a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen. Kagome dropped her bags on the ground next to him, jarring him out of his thoughts. She squeezed his arm to get his attention.

“It’ll be okay, Inuyasha. I’ll be here next to you the whole time. Only death can take me from your side.”

Inuyasha turned to look at his friend.

“I’m so blessed to have your friendship, Kagome. In another world I’d be chasing your tail, but ---,” Inuyasha’s voice cracked.

“It’s okay, Inuyasha,” Kagome cooed, “I know you “play for the other team”. All the good ones do.” She laughed at her own joke and gently pushed Inuyasha’s shoulder playfully.

That’s what the inuhanyou needed. Soon they were playfully batting at each other as they walked to the front door. Inuyasha was so distracted he didn’t know the front door had been opened for him and Myoga, Shoga, and Kaede had all come to the door to welcome home their young master.

When Inuyasha looked up and saw his faithful friends, tears poured from his eyes and he group hugged them all.

The servants allowed the affection for a few seconds but quickly separated themselves from the master and bowed lowly.

Inuyasha gathered his wits. Wiping his eyes of tattle tale tears, he cleared his throat and dismissed them. Then grabbing Kagome’s hand, he walked into the one place he swore he’d never enter again. As soon as he cleared the entranceway, his ears were assaulted by an excited greeting.

“UNCLE INUYASHA!”

Kagome stepped aside as an enthusiastic Rin rushed to his arms and squealed with joy. She engulfed him in a tight hug. InuYasha returned the hug and twirled her around. When he stop twirling them he appraised the young woman. 

“RIN! You’ve gotten so big. Hell, you’re a grown woman! Hope my brother is beating off any would-be suiters! You look just like your beautiful momma.” He smiled warmly through tears of happiness.

“Uncle, I missed you so much,” Rin sobbed. “I’m so happy you’re home. I’m not letting go of you ever!” She squeezed him with childlike exuberance to emphasize the message. Her voice softened as she choked on her words. “I've missed you so much!” Tears flowed as she hugged him even tighter. 

Inuyasha savored her warmth and focused on keeping the hug in his memories. 

“I've missed you too, kiddo! You have no idea how much!” 

He had missed her. Missed her more than he had even realized. His bubbly little—scratch that--grown niece Rin!

He pulled back just a little and gave her a painful smile. Then he spoke again.

“I’m going to have to disappoint you, Rin. I can’t stay here. The world needs me.”

“Then I’m going with you,” Rin pouted. “I’ll go to my apartment and pack a few bags. Family needs to stick together.”

Her response, so innocent and sweet, choked him up. 'Same old Rin chan. Ha ha, I'm glad she hasn't changed.' InuYasha mused pulling her back into a big hug. His nose buried into her hair. That long lost sweet scent soothing his soul.

The tender moment was broken up when everyone heard a brash voice and clicking sounds cross the doorway.

“Yo, Sis. So, this is the Takahashi manor, huh! Care to welcome your hard-working sister? My captain is a slave driver and barely got our plane to the gate in time for this shindig.” 

Rin looked to see who had just come in. She blinked. That woman looked exactly like Kagome.

Kagome groaned. Her older sister was so embarrassing.

Inuyasha kept hold of Rin but spun the two around to face the newcomer.

“Welcome Kikyo. You can stop the annoying narrative on my skills as your pilot. We were one minute early. Kami, you wear me out! This lovely woman on my arm is my niece Rin. You know your sister. I don’t know who else is here so you guys can make your own introductions.” At that he turned his back to her. Anyone else would have realized the conversation was over. However, Kikyo didn’t.

“Well, you know I will,” she replied with a snarky tone. Loudly she called out to the crowd. “Hi everyone! I’m Kikyo, Inuyasha’s lead flight attendant, indispensable to him.” She modeled and strutted toward the sitting room and the captive audience.

Quietly Inuyasha muttered, “Bullshit”.

Rin had to swallow her laughter.

During this lively interaction, Kagome took a minute to see who all she would have to apologize to for her sister’s behavior. Within seconds she spied Sango. She rushed to her friend’s side. All eyes followed her rather than her sister. The proceeding noise drowned out anything else Kikyo could blather.

The conversations peaked. Friends boisterously greeted each other. Laughs and jokes abounded. It was the sound of a dinner bell that finally got their attention. Myoga asked them to follow him to the dining room. 

****-___-****

Sesshomaru listened to all of this secretly from his office. He still didn’t know why he agreed to this dinner party engagement announcement except that Kagura was a force of nature. It would have been easier to harness a tornado. Once their relationship started moving forward he released his control and Kagura dominated. He told her he had business to take care of up until dinner. Then he told Myoga to sit everyone in the sitting room. That way he could hear them from his office across the grand foyer and when he was finished with his business he could join them. Kagura agreed and proceeded to coordinate their dinner party.

Sesshomaru had gone to his office right after lunch with the intention to do work. He had tried to read a business proposal but had quickly put it aside to stare at the wall. His mind had drifted from his work. Resolved he wouldn’t accomplish any business; he allowed the multiple memories to captivate him. 

A vision of Kagura came to mind. She was a kind woman. 

He ignored her when they were grade school kids, but he did remember his father telling him to welcome her to the manor “like a gentleman” so he had. He bowed.

She laughed at him.

He walked off and played with his little brother for the rest of her visit.

Funny, he didn’t remember seeing her after that until after Sara had come into his life.

Sara’s smiling face floating into his mind. That amazing flutist music student who filled the campus green with cheerful sounds. He purposefully walked to class through the green just to hear her. 

He had loved her music.

She was beautiful.

When he told his father and Inuyasha about her, they teased him. Their teasing encouraged him to ask her on a date. Six weeks later they were talking about dates for their wedding.

He was so in love with her.

Funny.

He didn’t feel the same way for Kagura. But he did like her. She was elegant and classy and his father’s best friend’s daughter.

That made him think of Naraku: His father’s best friend. They had been in business together until Naraku was bitten by that neurotoxic spider. The doctors called it a progressive neuropathy, similar to ALS. There was no cure for it. Toga tried to help by investing heavily into research and pharmaceutical companies, trying to save his longtime friend.

His mind brought up visions of his Father. He had so many good characteristics. Sesshomaru wanted to be just like him. He tried to follow all his father’s rules. He married a good woman, had a precious baby, just like father. And then just like father, his wife died. If it hadn’t been for Inuyasha, he wouldn’t have been … 

No thinking of Inuyasha. Not now. 

He forced an image of Father back to the forefront of his thoughts. When Toga passed away, Sesshomaru had reached out to check on Naraku. That's when he and Kagura were reintroduced. She invited him to attend the hospital’s grief group she led. As a member talked of the loss of their loved one, Sesshomaru touched the tips of his elegant fingers to his cheek. Pulling his hand away he was surprised to see moisture. ‘Tears? I didn't think I had the ability to cry anymore.’

After that he spent his free time with Kagura and embarked on a budding relationship. Afterall no one was at home at the manor.

Rin had left him.

Images of Rin raced through his mind.

His precious baby. 

Kami ! He missed her.

Jaken had suggested he call her and ask her to return home but Sesshomaru sadly shook his head. No point in bringing his cheerful baby girl back into this dark, dismal home. It would put her light out. She should be free. He imagined a butterfly hovering over one of Rin’s roses and then flying away.

His stomach started fluttering like a butterfly. 

Sesshomaru charged a shot glass with demon whiskey and nursed it slowly. 

He stared at the glass. They called the stuff “Liquid Courage”. Humph. All it did was loosen his control on his emotions. 

Why did he agree to this public announcement?

He sipped the liquor and listened to the conversations, muted by the wooden doors.

He had earlier assumed he would hear everyone’s voice and then join them just before dinner was to be served. But just about the time he was going to exit his office and join his guests he heard it.

That voice, that voice still made his heart skip beats. 

Why did his rejection hurt so much? 

Why? Tears welled in his eyes.

His knees bent and he clasped on to the nearest chair back. His heart hurt so badly. 

Sesshomaru was saved from his thoughts.

Myoga had rang a bell.

“Dinner is served in the formal dining room. This way please.”

Just then Jaken walked in the servant’s side entrance of the library and came to his side.

“Come my Lord. Sit in this chair. Let me take that glass and give you some water. Here’s the tissue box.”

As Jaken assisted his boss to a chair and offered the simple comforts he could, Jaken knew he would be making his Lord’s excuse from the dinner.


	4. Dinner

Chapter Four

Dinner

Prior to the dinner bell—

As Kagome squealed her joy at seeing Sango, Inuyasha looked up to see his friend Miroku. Grabbing Rin’s hand and rushing her across the foyer, he flew to where Miroku and Sango had gathered. There were loud greetings followed by hugs all around. Immediately after that came the barrage of questions associated with catching up with friends. During the banter Kagome commented that Sango’s hug was a bit bumpy.

“Yeah, Sorry about that. Miroku and I came straight from the precinct and didn’t take the time to lock up our guns. Honestly it feels like I’m naked with out it. I’m used to the weight. I’ve been wearing a shoulder holster since I became a plain clothes.”

Sango turned toward the wall and motioned Kagome to her side. She flashed opened her jacket for a second so Kagome could see her Glock 22.

Kagome smiled. “You get to carry your true love close to your heart.”

Miroku turned startled. “You’ll finally admit you love me?”

Sango looked at Miroku.

“Not you, silly. My gun. Kagome remembers my love for the shooting range since we were old enough to go with Father.”

Sango turned back to Kagome. “Do you still practice your archery?”

“Nah. It was fun but my job keeps me busy these days,” Kagome dodged the question and asked another. “What does Miroku carry?”

“He likes his 45, but he keeps an old revolver just because he fancies himself a cowboy.”

“Is that why it looks different than yours?” Kagome pointed to Miroku showing off his piece to Inuyasha.

“Are you stupid! Don’t show them off publicly,” Sango snapped sharply. “Put that thing up!”

“I want to see!” Kanna pushed her way into the midst of the gang and reached out to grab the gun.

Miroku hurriedly hid his 45 and looked sheepishly at Sango.

Naraku’s cheeks flushed from embarrassment for his daughter.

“Kanna! Come here now. Your actions reflect poorly on your family.” Naraku paused to catch his breath. “Leave the officer alone, you little fool! (pause to breathe) If he had let you see it, you would have probably done (wheeze) something stupid and blown your damn brains out!” 

But the old man’s physical health detracted from the venom he intended with his words.

Kanna just glared and sulked.

From Inuyasha’s side Rin had been watching this turn of events. Now genuinely curious, she asked Miroku if he would show the gun to her. Miroku leery of Sango’s ire, gently opened his jacket to show Rin. Rin, satisfied with a glance, turned to leave. Kanna, however, tried to grab for it. 

Kagura grabbed her sister by the shoulder, twirled her and slapped her on the hand.

“Kanna, Father said no!”

“Officers forgive my unruly child's behavior please,” Naraku plead, wheezing.

“No harm done,” Sango stepped in front of Miroku to shield him as he resettled his gun in his waist holster. “As his superior officer it falls on me to assume responsibility for his actions. Forgive us as well.”

The partiers resumed their conversations.

As the party was going into full swing, the weather changed and got colder. A loud crack of thunder, a shock of lightning illuminated the skies outside the large dome window over the foyer. The clouds opened up and released a downpour. A chill quickly came over the mansion, causing the staff to scurry about closing the open windows and doors that allowed the refreshing breezes from earlier. Additionally, the manor staff had to kindle fires in the fireplaces throughout the manor so a warm room would await their guests in any chamber they entered. Myoga desperately tried to get the fireplace in the salon and the dining room started so it would be pleasant for the evening meal.

The fire successfully started Myoga stepped to the foyer and rang the dinner bell.

Myoga stood in the grand foyer just outside the sitting room and ushered the guests in the adjacent dining room. Next to him on a caddy was an empty tray for any used glassware they didn’t want to take with them to the dining salon. Although a few had left their plates, napkins, and glasses in the sitting room, the tray gradually filled. Myoga mentally noted there was a piece of service ware missing but was distracted by Kikyo’ s request for directions to the powder room. He pointed Kikyo to the door in the hallway. 

The dining salon was formal but friendly. A family portrait of Toga, Izayoi, a teenage Sesshomaru and a preteen Inuyasha smiled from its location above the mantlepiece of the marble fireplace. Arrangements of beautiful candlesticks and roses adorned side tables leaving a fresh scent of roses. A cozy fire blazed. A fireplace screen protected the room’s occupants from any errant sparks. Shining brass hearth tools as well as a stylish covered ash can were to the side within easy reach of whomever maintained the fire.

At the entrance of the formal dining room, Kaede greeted the guests. She guided the guests to their assigned seats around the table per planned instructions from Lady Kagura. When all were seated the arrangement was as follows: Sesshomaru’s place was at the head of the table. Clockwise from Sesshomaru, were seated Rin, Kikyo, Jakotsu, Kanna, Kagura, and Naraku at the opposite end of the table from Sesshomaru. Bankotsu, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha completed the seating arrangement. That placed Inuyasha in his traditional seat at Sesshomaru’s right hand. Naraku’s nurse was to the side of Naraku, not at the table. He was there only to feed the millionaire if he needed any assistance.

A little chatter continued quietly as members were seated around the solid oak table. 

Once seated the guests conversed happily for ten minutes awaiting Sesshomaru’s arrival. Finally, Jaken arrived and instructed Myoga and Kaede to begin serving the guests. It appeared Sesshomaru would not be showing up until later. 

“My Master sends his deepest regrets but must handle the business which has just arose.”

Jaken bowed his head and exited the dining room.

While waiting for his brother to arrive, Inuyasha started daydreaming about happy times in this room with his family. When he was a child, he remembered kicking Sesshomaru under the table and shooting paper wads at each other. Some of the times were happy. Others sad like when their mom died. He remembered teasing Sesshomaru unmercifully when he told them of a pretty flutist from college. He had enjoyed dinners with Sara. She had a great sense of humor. It seemed as though his memories vacillated between sad events and happy ones. Someone’s death, someone’s birth, but in every memory Sesshomaru was there by his side. 

He remembered holding hands with his brother at the table; a physical sign that he was there by his side always, that he would never leave him behind. After Sara's death, InuYasha became Sesshomaru’s emotional anchor. A shoulder on which to lean, a sympathetic ear in the middle of the night, when life had quieted down, and when the loss was too much to bear.

InuYasha had always had a deep adoration for his brother. He would do anything he asked without question or thought. But, it was during this time, he'd began to feel more than just sibling hero-worship. 

At first he couldn't place his feelings, but as time wore on, he came to realize he felt love for him. Not just the love one has for an older brother. No. This was way deeper. This was a longing. A deep seeded, fully grown mental and physical attraction. Somehow, somewhere in time, he'd fallen deeply in love with Sesshomaru.

As he thought back more, he could see it. The teasing comments, innocent flirtations, the simple touches that were innocent growing up, had deeper feelings attached. It was at this very table, InuYasha recalled. He reached over to lay a comforting hand on Sesshomaru’s thigh, but Sesshomaru shifted, and he accidentally touched Sesshomaru’s groin instead. Inuyasha had started to apologize and pull his hand away but Sesshomaru flirted openly and held Inuyasha’s hand there. A few tender, sexual words were exchanged before Father returned from the office from taking a business call. It was hot. 

That was the beginning of their incestuous romance. Footsies under the table, holding hands secretly, teasing each other by suggestively sucking food off their silverware. When they could sit together they often held hands under the table. 

The memories put Inuyasha in a melancholy frame of mind. 

Noting how quiet InuYasha had become, Kagome turned to see if he was alright. However, seeing the faraway look of melancholy on his face, she opted to leave him be. Turning her attention back to her conversation with Sango and Miroku, Kagome found out that Sango had been promoted to lead detective with the major crime division and had been partnered with Miroku for work. She also found out that cops had a license to carry a weapon all the time. The two snickered as they recalled a high school secret, where Sango had wished to be Miroku’s partner. Sango smiled. “The wish is half complete. He’s just a bit clueless for a detective.” The girls giggled. They also giggled over Sango teasing Miroku about his rather less than macho choice of service weapon. 

“A man with my intellectual prowess, doesn't have the need to carry such things. Besides, that is why I will always count on my lovely Sango and her huge guns to always have my back.”

Sango snorted.

Kagome laughed. “Somethings never change.”

When the soup course arrived, the inuhanyou sipped some, but mostly just moved his soup spoon about his bowl. His appetite was almost nil even though the soup was his favorite.

Around the table multiple conversations hummed at a low volume.

Miroku and Bankotsu were engrossed in some tale from their past and ignored everyone else at the table. They laughed loudly on occasion, then apologized for their rowdiness. 

Sango had heard Miroku and Bankotsu’s football tale a million times. Noticing a bored Kikyo across the table from her, she attempted to engage Kikyo in conversation. Initially Kikyo answered yes or no and acted uninterested, but then Sango changed the subject to the ego-centric flight attendant and suddenly she was the life of the party. Kikyo slapped Rin on the back and drew her into some confabulated tale of a long flight with her uncle. 

Rin acted polite but noticed her uncle was not even paying attention to the alleged misbehavior that Kikyo was spouting.

Soon, the servants brought in the entrée.

After assuring all dinners were served the servants exited the dining salon. Most headed back to the kitchen the direct way, however, Myoga had found the missing paring knife in his pocket and didn't want to take it to his wife Shoga after he had made such a fuss about missing it. Instead, he dropped it in the planter near the spiral stairs and went to the kitchen through the servants' door.

Outside the weather worsened.

Sandwiched between Kanna and Kikyo his two least favorite people in the room, Jakotsu was pouting. He was angry that he was being excluded from his brother’s conversation especially since he had actually played in that game.

Jakotsu couldn’t believe that he was forced to sit next to Kanna, the spoiled woman who had somehow managed to capture his brother’s attention. It was though she was taking his place as right hand to his incredible brother. With the exception of Bankotsu, Jakotsu hated the people at this table. He had gone to high school with most of them and college with the others. They were full of themselves and had no respect for his position as twin brother. He looked at Miroku slapping his brother Bankotsu on the back. Why he had no right to touch his brother. Jakotsu’s eyes were like daggers.

While Jakotsu was stewing, Kanna was green with jealousy. She just couldn’t believe her beloved Bankotsu wasn’t paying any attention to her! She tried to interrupt Miroku and Bankotsu’s story a couple of times but each time her father stopped her, reminding her that it was rude to interrupt when people were telling a story.

During a lull in the dinner conversations, Kagome tried to ask Jakotsu how he liked his new job, but he purposely ignored her.

Sango observed the insult. She patted Kagome’s hand. They smiled weakly at each other. Jakotsu observed the non-verbal cues from the women and assumed they were making fun of him—again!

Naraku spoke to those around him reminiscing and remarking on all the fine dinners he and his late wife Yura attended at Toga and Izayoi's table. Bankotsu nodded sagely as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. Kagura patted her father’s hand. She was glad to see him enjoying himself. His life was near its end. She just wanted him to have some joy before he died. If it was to see his daughters partnered with good men, so be it.

From her position next to her father, Kagura observed the room. Her background in human psychology and counseling encouraged her to observe. She noticed that while most were enjoying the meal, a few were not eating. She witnessed the small groups of diners and noted their body language.

After the soup course and entree had been mostly eaten, Naraku cleared his throat and whispered to his nurse to get everyone’s attention. All eyes turned to the patriarch. 

“I would like the pleasure of telling everyone of my Kagura’s engagement to Sesshomaru. Sure was a delight when they told me….,” the old man droned on but Inuyasha completely lost his appetite when he heard of Sesshomaru’s engagement. He laid his fork and knife down and sat back in his seat. Throughout the dinner when he heard the door squeak, Inuyasha had pulled out the letter from his breast pocket and put it in his hand to give to Sesshomaru. The crumpled-up letter was on his lap at the time of the announcement. As his hand flopped into his lap the letter drifted to the floor between him and Kagome.

Kagome subtly picked it up and was prepared to give it back to Inuyasha when she noticed her sister’s handwriting. Turning her body away from Inuyasha she opened the letter and read the contents. Her eyes opened wide and she turned to stare at her older sister.

Kikyo had been flapping her jaws about some passenger or something when she saw Kagome holding the letter. Pausing briefly to give her sister the micro expression of “you’re dead if you say anything,” she continued her boisterous story. Sango and Rin continued nodding politely and appeared to have missed the interchange.

Kagome carefully folded the letter back into the envelope and pocketed it.

Kagura patted her father's hand, and said, “Now, Father dear, don't you think we should wait for Sesshomaru to be here to announce our engagement?”

“Oh, yes. Your right, my dear child. I'm just so excited for this wedding!”

Kagura caught Kagome’s eye just then. “When will we hear an announcement between you and Inuyasha?”

The crowd all turned and stared at the two, but Kagome just laughed and wave them off.

“Not us. We’re just old friends.”

Kikyo spoke up then. “I'm InuYasha's partner, in just about EVERY way.”

The way Kikyo emphasized “every way” horrified InuYasha.

Kagome stared at her sister. “I won’t allow it. He deserves better than the likes of you!”

Kagura interrupted the sisterly argument before it got too heated.

Kagura cleared her throat loudly. “Some would say friends are the best for marriage partners,” She hadn’t missed how pale Inuyasha had become at the announcement of her engagement. She would be looking into this issue further. She changed subjects. “Then again maybe it will be my sweet sister and the company’s newest star Bankotsu.”

As the crowd followed Kagura’s conversation she couldn’t help but notice the glaring contest between Kagome and Kikyo and the increasingly miserable Inuyasha.

Kaede entered the dining salon just as thunder clapped and the power flickered. The kindly old maid squeaked in shock. She apologized to the entire group and gathered the dirty dining ware in preparation for the dessert course.

“Please forgive this old woman for her nerves. I’ve never liked thunderstorms. For dessert this evening the Takahashi manor proudly presents pink strawberry champagne cake _._ It will be accompanied by Moscato if desired. Following that coffee and tea will be served with the after-dinner cordials.”

While Kaede spoke, Kagome slipped out to see Sesshomaru privately. She intended on showing him the letter. 

Kanna laughed nervously. “That squeak and thunderclap did make my heart beat harder, I must admit.”

“Now Kanna, no need to make Kaede feel bad,” Kagura cooed. “Although it did frighten me too.”

“Young misses, I am so dreadfully sorry,” Kaede bowed.

Naraku whispered, “It’s okay, Kaede. I know you mean no harm.”

“Thank you, Lord Naraku. It is so good to see you in the manor again. I do hope you enjoyed our fares.” Kaede said as she exited the room.

With that going on no one noticed Kagome’s absence.

The thunder and lightning continued in the background. Dinner conversation dwindled to nearly nonexistent. After four near hits of lightning, a fifth one hit the manor and the lights went out completely.

Myoga’s voice could be heard asking everyone to remain seated. He would be lighting the candles and recharging the fireplaces. 

As the candles were lit, a warm yellowish-orangish glow radiated from the candles around the room.

“If it’s still okay, Milady Kagura, we can still serve dessert?” Myoga bowed at her side.

Kagura nodded to continue.

Rin excused herself from the table to wash her hands. She took a candlestick with her for light. Rin realized that her Father never took that long to do business. She wondered where he was. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A thunder crack sounded as an enormous flash of lightning eliminated the entire house. 'CRACK!'

A blood curdling scream, and then silence…


	6. The Murder

Chapter Six

“RIN!” yelled both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha simultaneously, albeit in different locations in the mansion.

The men went running to the sound of the scream. It was dark but they could see Rin on her knees: her hands covered in blood, her face covered by her hands, her body shaking.

Inuyasha was the first to her side. He kneeled and pulled her to his chest.

Sesshomaru ran to their side that moment. His hand trembled slightly as he reached for Rin and InuYasha. 

“Rin! Rin! My child, are you okay? Answer me now!” the usually stoic father was unable to hide his emotion; adrenaline coursed his system. While he awaited her answer he looked over her, his nose taking in all the scents, and his ears, the heartbeats. The worried crease between his brows relaxed a fraction as he realized she was safe but scared.

In the dining room Sango jumped up and rushed to the exit door that Inuyasha had rushed out. Others in the room had jumped up too.

As they all rush to the scene the culmination of all the cell phone flashlights illuminated the room like bright day. The gruesome scene awaited them. Kagome’s dead body laid face forward in a huge puddle of her blood!

Upon seeing his best friend, Inuyasha who had been kneeling next to Rin, collapsed on his niece’s shoulder, his tears rolling down his cheeks in torrents. 

Sesshomaru slipped the paring knife he had brought for protection into his pocket and embraced his family. Inuyasha and Rin turned into him for comfort speaking over each other.

“It's not real!” “No, Father.” “Please!”

“Sesshomaru, fix this. Fix it now!” “She can't be dead.” “Not Kagome!” “It’s a lie!” “She just can't be!”

The litany rolled from the two as they sought comfort from Sesshomaru.

As their sadness rolled around him Sesshomaru held his family tighter. Forgetting his own grief, he offered his sibling and daughter the rock they needed.

The second Sango stepped in the hallway she was assessing the scene. Her keen eyes noticed Sesshomaru’s slight movement. She caught the glimmer of a blade before it was stashed away.

Kikyo screamed. All eyes turned to her. “It’s not true! It’s not true!” She rushed to the body and started to shake it. “Wake up Damn it! Wake UP!”

Kikyo kept shaking the body to make Kagome wake. But to no avail. For a second Inuyasha and Rin stopped crying to watch but quickly they realized Kagome was really dead and they started sobbing again. Kikyo fumbled with Kagome’s jacket as she pressed on her chest in a movement not unlike cardiopulmonary resuscitation. The pathetic rescue attempt caused Miroku to pull her off the body. He had seen the pool of blood increase every time Kikyo compressed her heart.

“She’s dead Kikyo. Stop it,” Miroku whispered in her ear.

Kikyo collapsed over her sister, sobbing.

Miroku pulled her off the body. He knew she was contaminating evidence, but he felt sad for the loss of his friend. He was having trouble separating his job from his friends.

Kikyo screamed at him as he tried to pull her away. Her bloody fists beat helplessly on his chest leaving bloody prints.

Behind them Kanna had shifted to Bankotsu’s side to hang on to his hand. She noted Jakotsu’s cold expression and shivered.

Jakotsu had drifted to his brother’s other side. He stared coldly at Kanna. She annoyed him.

Bankotsu was not clueless to their unspoken contest for his attention. He had assumed they could find a common ground and call a détente. Surely Jakotsu would understand; it was a normal thing for a guy to fall in love, marry, have kids, and work hard to provide for them. After all he would always love his twin brother. He thought that was an unspoken truth.

On the floor Inuyasha and Rin remained inconsolable. 

Kagura stood behind Sesshomaru. She watched Sesshomaru protect his daughter and brother. It looks so natural. At the start of their relationship, she had asked Sesshomaru about his brother, but Sesshomaru changed subjects immediately. When she asked about Rin, Sesshomaru sadly hung his head. “She is grown and has left,” was all he said. Now Kagura could see. Sesshomaru loved his family deeply. Their absence had caused him sadness. ‘Something to work on,’ she sighed. ‘A psychologist’s work is never done.’

Watching the entire scene Sango shook her head. She was worried. Often the one who complained the most was the one who was guilty. She also realized Miroku was too inexperienced to compartmentalize this death and do the job. She cleared her throat and put on her most authoritative voice.

“STOP where you are!” she commanded. “Detective Miroku, take all these people back into the dining salon. We will start interviewing them soon. Watch them for any little changes in demeanor in the meantime.”

Miroku, stood up, nodded and then guided the gawking observers back to the dining room. The junior detective made a mental note to look for extremely nervous behavior, aggressiveness, and agitation of any kind.

Once Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kanna, Kagura, Miroku, and Kikyo had left the hallway, Sango closed the door. That left Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Rin in front of her in the hallway near the bathroom.

Sango drew her gun and pointed to Sesshomaru. Speaking softly but distinctly, she said, “Sesshomaru! Back away from Inuyasha and Rin.”

The older man followed her directions. Rin and Inuyasha stopped crying and stared.

“I saw you pocket that knife when I came into the scene. Gently reach into your pocket and drop it. If you fail to follow my directions I will shoot you.”

Sesshomaru stood and removed a paring knife from his right pocket.

“DROP IT!”

The duo on the floor gasped as they saw the knife in his hand.

Sesshomaru dropped the knife.

“Why the hell do you have a knife!” Inuyasha yelled at his brother.

“I heard my daughter scream and I grabbed it in case she needed protection,” answered Sesshomaru as he realized what the scene looked like to Detective Sango and the others. 

Keeping the gun trained on Sesshomaru, Sango examined the small knife. No blood. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out her handkerchief, and carefully picked up the knife, holding it closer to the flickering light. She frowned as she sniffed it. 'Hmm... I smell apples. It's sticky. If all he had was a paring knife, why was there so much blood?'

Thinking of something, she lowered her gun. “Sesshomaru, I need your help. If you try anything funny, I'll shoot you, do you understand?' Sesshomaru nodded. “Good. Come here. I need you to help me lift Kags just a bit.” She motioned for him to grab Kagome's shoulder while she grabbed her . Slowly and gently, they rolled Kagome's lifeless body. Sango saw a gaping hole on Kagome's back. Bingo! “Okay, Sesshomaru, lower her gently. Don't move her too much though.”

After assuring scene security, Sango lowered her gun. She used her cell phone light to pan the area. No other gross blood. Unfortunately, the beam only illuminated a six-inch circle because it was dying. As she panned the area her light flickered and went out.

“Damn phone,” Sango muttered. “Inuyasha, give me your phone. I’m going to need to keep it for a while to take pictures.”

The inuhanyou passed his phone to the detective. 

The light was bright and lighted the whole hallway. 

“No one say anything,” Sango commanded. “This is a crime scene. Don’t touch anything. Don’t say anything. If you do, it can be held against you in a court of law.”

“Detective, are you arresting us?” Sesshomaru’s left eyebrow rose.

“'Until we find out who did this, let's just say your under... suspicion. For now, our crime scene is confined to this mansion. I have everyone in one of two or three rooms. I’m going to get statements. I must find out who did it.” 

Sango had locked down her emotions so she could do her job. Later she would mourn her high school best friend. What a horrible way to die.

Sango attempted to call 911 on Inuyasha’s phone but there was no signal strength. Just then another thunder crash and lightning bolt flash sounded.

“I think that hit the house. Sango, I need to have one of the servants check on the house. I don’t want it to burn up around us,” Sesshomaru stated sagely. 

The detective nodded. “Just let me know who.”

“Jaken.”

The faithful servant appeared immediately at Sesshomaru’s elbow.

After telling the servant of his mission, the imp disappeared into the servant passage.

Sango watched the imp’s movements with interest.

“Sesshomaru, where does this servant’s passageway go to?

“That one goes to the kitchen,” the man replied. “Kaede, Myoga, Shoga, and Jaken generally use that one to get from the library to the kitchen without disturbing our guests. Why do you ask?”

“How many people know about them?” the detective queried.

“Family and servants are the only ones I know,” Sesshomaru replied thoughtfully.

“I need to examine them as I look for clues, but right now I need to take some crime scene photos.”

Sango started by collecting the candlestick, and knife. Then she took some pictures on Inuyasha’s phone, which she confiscated for the investigation.

Next she asked for a sheet to cover the body. Jaken had returned with a sheet and reported the mansion was okay. The body covered, Sango started asking questions.

“Tell me the events leading up to your discovery of the body?”

“How did you discover the body?”

“Did you want to kill Kagome?”

“Who would want to kill Kagome?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> play the game of Clue. put your answers in the comment boxes at the end. Killer- room - weapon


End file.
